


The Independent One

by Misanagi



Series: Illusions [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-20
Updated: 2008-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world there are people who create their own path and there are those who let the circumstances around them determine the road they are to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Independent One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/profile)[**gw500**](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/) prompt # 216: Illusion

In the world there are people who create their own path and there are those who let the circumstances around them determine the road they are to take. Thos who chose walk do so proudly, with their heads held high and their eyes firmly ahead while those who don't lower their heads in shame unable to see where their path is leading them.

When he was thirteen Wufei's path had changed. He stood at the crossroads and made the decision to follow this new road with his head held high and his eyes firmly ahead. He went to earth determined to see this path through, this one, he was now sure, was the one he was supposed to walk.

The first time he met them it wasn't face to face. He had dismissed the other pilots as weak. They had been tricked, blinded by the man they were supposed to be fighting. They weren't worthy. With these thoughts he went after their enemy himself and when Treize challenged him, he accepted. And he had lost.

Trowa was unobtrusive and quiet but Wufei couldn't ignore him because Trowa had seen his defeat. He _knew_ but unlike Wufei he hadn't lectured, he had just let Wufei think and when Wufei was willing to talk, Trowa had listened.

Sally hadn't had any problem lecturing. She was naïve but somehow her foolishly passionate words had made Wufei drift slightly from his path. It wasn't right. It wasn't what he was supposed to do.

When he had mat Duo, face to face, Wufei hadn't wanted to have anything to do with him. Heero was easy. He was a soldier and unwilling to distract himself from his mission but Duo wouldn't stop. He would tell stories, ask questions, hum, plot and curse and Wufei found himself glaring at a boy so unwilling to discipline himself and focus. He wouldn't admit that there was envy mixed with his disapproval.

It was months later when Heero showed him he wasn't the man Wufei had thought him to be. Wufei had been disappointed right up to the moment he piloted Zero and saw a new path; one he hadn't thought would lead him to his goal. Heero had known about that path and he hadn't needed Zero to see it.

That path however, remained obscure and incomprehensible to Wufei until the day Quatre led them in battle. Quatre had managed to pull them together and show Wufei, really show him what this path would bring. Wufei had tried to ignore it but a part of him was reaching hopefully to what was being offered.

When he killed Treize Wufei had expected to feel a sense of finality; he had reached his goal, Meiran had been avenged. It wasn't until years later, after the second Eve War, that he understood that his path had changed long ago.

His revenge turned into something else: a path to life. Wufei walks this path now proudly with his head held high and now and then he lets his eyes glance to the side and he smiles when he sees his friends walking right beside him.


End file.
